An apple a day, or should it be a banana?
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Characters by appearance: Patricia, Eddie, Joy, Mick, Fabian, Amber, Alfie. Written in First person, but I didn't give away the name so it could be any other girl you want XD Hope you enjoy!


As a girl, I learned how good it felt to have a doggie licking me. It began one day as I was sitting on a curb licking my ice cream cone with my dog, Patricia. I had on a very short little dress. As I sat there eating my ice cream, some of it dripped off my cone and fell between my legs.

My short dress was way above my thighs, exposing my panty clad pussy as the ice cream dropped. I spread my little thighs as I looked down to see the sticky ice cream had landed on my thin panties, right on the thin material that was covering my small pussy. Before I knew it, Patricia eased her nose between my legs and started to lick the ice cream from my panties.

Being young and having recently discovered that playing with my little pussy felt good, I let her lick the cream from my panties. When her hot tongue touched my puffy little pussy lips, I felt how hot her tongue was on me as I eased my small thighs wider for her to lick it all off.

Her licking me felt so good so I decided to drop a little more on my panties so she could lick it again. Her hot tongue had my little pussy so hot as I was loving the warm feeling between my thighs. The more she licked, the better it felt. My ice cream cone being finished, I was a little disappointed when she moved away from my crotch.

That night as I lay in bed, I began to think about how good it felt as I started to play with my smooth little pussy. It was feeling so good to me as I began to fantasize about her doing it again as I played with my little cunny. I had never experienced a climax but the feelings I was having were so good to me.

The very next day, I couldn't wait until the ice cream man came by in his truck. I got a large ice cream cone and led Patricia to my play house in the back yard. I sat down onto a little stool I had and slipped my panties off as I took some of my ice cream and put it on my hot little pussy lips for her to lick off.

She did not disappoint me as her head went between my thighs once again. As she licked my little cunny, I fed her the entire ice cream as I dripped it onto my bare little pussy each time she would stop. Her hot tongue was making me feel so good and I was loving the feeling as she lapped at my ice creamed covered pussy.

Patricia and I were a team after that and we always had plenty of ice cream. I made sure I bought two cones each time, one for me and one for her. It wasn't until about a year later that she actually licked me to an orgasm. I was laying back as I held my young pussy open for her to lick as my climax erupted, sending my entire body into spasms.

I had never experienced anything that felt that good and I was loving it! I had my fingers on my pussy as she brought me off, my little pussy cumming as that hot, rough tongue lapped at me. From that day on, I became hooked on having a doggie lick me.

But the truth came later when I took my neighbors dog and led him into my playhouse as I offered him my ice cream filled pussy. He began to lap at me as I saw that huge, red doggie cock sticking out. I reached to touch it and he seemed to like me playing with it as I slowly stroked his slimy cock until it got so big.

The huge size of his cock amazes me as I lay back and let him climb on top of me, taking his cock and holding it to my hot little pussy. I was rubbing the doggie cock over my swollen pussy lips as I reached down and opened my smooth little pussy for his cock. I was so horny and wanted his cock in my tight pussy as I guided his hot cock to my virgin pussy.

Luckily he was not too big as he thrust his hot doggie cock-up my young pussy with one hard thrust. It was painful as he slammed his cock into me so hard as his cock spread my little pussy walls so wide as he sank that doggie cock deep. Before I could make him quit, he started to make my little cunt feel so good as he kept hunching his doggie cock to me. His hot cock made me start to cum as he fucked my tender young pussy.

"Yes, that's it!" I shouted as he fucked me, my climax beginning to explode.

I was not to be denied as he filled my little pussy so full of his big hot doggie cock as he thrust into me and held it inside as I felt his cock start to swell as he began to pump me full of his hot doggie cum. The feel of his hot cum was so intense as he just kept shooting me full. That hot cum was making me cum again as I had another climax as he fucked me faster now. He was really hammering my tight little pussy with that big cock as it filled me so full of his hot doggie cum.

"Oh, oh! YES! You are so hot!" I shouted out as he thrust that cock to me and just held it deep inside me as he shot the last of his hot cum to my aching pussy. "I LOVE IT!"

That was the first time I had a doggie cock in me. I guess he had done a good job on me because all I could think of after that was me being fucked again by that hot doggie cock. I had several more times with him and later found out that he was fucking my neighbor's sister next door. That was how he knew how to please my hot little pussy.

That lasted until I was about nineteen and found a boyfriend that had a rather large dick. He and I was fucking several times a week and I sort of lost track of my doggie friend. Then I went to school and finally got married after I graduated. I have never told my husband, Eddie anything about me fucking dogs.

We moved out to the country and had no neighbors. He mentioned to me that he would like to have a dog. I became overjoyed when he mentioned to me that he was going to get a couple of dogs. Little did he know that was right down my alley. I asked him if I could help pick them out.

We went to a kennel to pick out two big labs. He was wanting a female and a male but I talked him into getting two males instead. As I looked over the dogs, the woman that owned the kennel, Joy must have known what I was searching for as she eased up to me as I was looking them over.

"I think you would like this one. He is rather big and is still young. He will be with you for some time." She said as she smiled at me, "He is also very gentle. I know you would like one that is well-trained, huh?"

She knew what I was wanting and she had picked the right ones out for me. Of course that were expensive as my husband paid her for them as we loaded them into our van. She let me know in no uncertain terms that he would please me in every way possible.

"If you are not satisfied with them, let me know and I will replace them." She whispered, winking at me as I blushed, "But I know how good they are and I know you will be happy with them."

We took the two big Labs home with us and named them Mick and Fabian. They seemed to like their new home and after a couple of days, they felt comfortable around Eddie and me. During those few days, I could not keep my eyes off their cock sheaths. I wanted to see their big, red cocks. I knew I needed to wait until they became accustom to their new environment. So I waited for a few days, my hot pussy craving their cocks as I masturbated at the thought of those doggie cocks.

After Eddie had went to work one morning, I took Buster, who was the largest one, into my bedroom and shut the door. I did not want both dogs with me at the same time since they seemed jealous of each other when it came to giving them some affection. I was still wearing just my house coat with no panties on as I lay back on my bed as I patted the bed for him to jump up. Mick seemed to expected what was going to happen, as he crawled over and lay beside my outstretched body as one of my hand went to my hot pussy.

"Good, boy. Would you like for me to play with your doggie cock?" I asked him as my other fingers moved to his cock sheath, "Mommy wants to see how big you are. Can Mommy play with your cock?"

As I took his sheath in my hands, he began to grow longer as I felt his doggie cock start to slip from its home, the big, red cockhead peeking out as I began to take it into my hands as I felt that slimy doggie cock, my fingers wrapping around it as it grew larger. He was laying there letting me play with his cock as I saw the long red cock. He was so big now! His cock was larger than Eddies! I became so hot as I slowly stroked it for him.

"Oh, baby! You do have such a nice cock! It is so big and so thick!" I told him as I felt the heat from his doggie cock in my hands, "Would you like to put it in Mommy? Do you want to fuck your Mommy with this big dick? Do you want me on my hands and knees or do you just want to fuck me with you on top?"

My pussy was so hot as I took the initiative and got on my hands and knees for him, my ass in the air as I took my fingers and held them to his mouth. He began to lick my fingers as I helped position him behind me. He mounted me from behind in the doggie style position as I reached between my thighs a took his big cock as I guided it to my cock hungry pussy. I wanted that doggie cock in me!

He was so huge as I felt that big doggie cock slip into my wet pussy, filling it completely as it pushed its way. It had been such a long time since I've been filled this much with a hot doggie cock. As his huge cock sank so deep into me, it reminded me of my first doggie cock as he rammed that doggie cock all the way home.

The sensations of that large cock filling my pussy so full was too much for me as I began to cum as it touched the entrance to my womb! My pussy was in convulsions as I came from that huge cock in me. It was so good to me as I felt the heat from his big cock as he fucked me.

I knew all about the knot but had never experience one. That was until now! I felt his huge swollen knot at my wet pussy as I looked between my legs to see his huge knot trying to penetrate my tight pussy. The knot was the about the size of a large apple and he was trying to force it in me. I was not quite ready for such a thrill as he slammed it to me, sinking his huge knot into my throbbing pussy.

If I had not been wet and cumming so much, he would have never gotten it in me. But he did! His knot really filled my pussy as it stretched my cunt so wide as he slammed it all the way in and held it there as he started to thrust it so hard to me. I felt his doggie cock as it began to throb inside my well fucked pussy as he began to shoot that hot doggie cum to me. His cum was like fire, it was so hot!

"Oh, YES! YES! Pump me full of your doggie cum!" I cried out as he just continued to fill my hot pussy with that hot doggie cum, "Give Mommy that cock, baby! Shoot me full of your hot cum! Oh, Oh, OH, YES! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEEE..! OH, YES! YES!"

That was the first time I was fucked and well satisfied in years. Mick loved fucking me as well as I loved having him fuck me. Then I started with Fabian.

The first time with him was a little awkward. I had done the same thing with him, taking him to my bed as I got on my hands and knees, expecting to be mounted by him. He had other ideas. As I spread my pussy for him, instead of mounting me, he decided to lick my pussy from the rear. I felt his hot tongue on my ass as his hot tongue began to lap at me.

His tongue then began to lick my asshole as I pushed back to meet his rough, hot tongue. I reached back and opened my ass cheeks, allowing him to really lick my tight hole as he went to work on me. His tongue was darting into and out of my pussy as it also lapped at my ass. Being a person who likes anal sex, I was playing with my clit as he tongue fucked me.

I was loving it! I started to cum from his hot, probing tongue as he just kept lapping at me. My fingers were going wild as I came so hard from his licking.

After a few minutes of this, I reached back and took his big, red cock into my hands as I guided him to my juicy cunt. Fabian was not as large as Mick but he did fill my sloppy cunt with that doggie cock. Then his huge red knot began to form. It was like Buster's, as big as a large apple!

"Mmmm, An apple a day." I thought as he filled me with that lovely doggie cock and his huge knot. "That's it, baby! Fuck Mommy! Give me that big knot! Fill Mommy's pussy with that hot doggie cum! Fuck me! Fuck Mommy's pussy!"

I called Joy, the woman at the kennel the next day. I told her that I wanted to thank her for the two Labs. She told me that she knew when a woman was wanting a doggie for herself and knew the moment she saw me, what I was interested in. She also told me that Fabian was trained to lick pussy and loved to tongue fuck her ass as well as slide his cock to her. Then she said that Mick was a real stud, that she really didn't want to get rid of him because he was so good. She asked me if she could come over one day and let him service her. Then she threw in the little sentence that made me hot.

"I would love to please you too. I am bi and love a hot woman and I know you would love me to go down on you." She said, as I told her we would have to get together one day soon.

After that day, I had one of them every day during the week. I would not take both of them together and had staggered their days so I could have one that day and the other one the next day. I was getting plenty of doggie cock! Eddie even commented that I seemed to like to do it doggie style a lot more. I knew why but was not about to tell him why.

The one day he asked me if I would like to get a horse or pony for us, saying the kids in the neighborhood would love riding one. I told him that a horse was very big and we probably needed a pony. We made plans to find one that weekend.

All that week I was hot just thinking about having a pony around the house. I was going to make sure it was a male! I called Joy at the kennel and asked her if she knew of one for sale, a special one. Of course, she knew exactly where one was and gave us the person's phone number to call, telling us to be sure and tell them that she sent us.

We did as she said and got in touch with a woman who invited us out to look at the two she had for sale. When I told her that Joy at the kennel told us about her, there seemed to be a pause in her voice.

"Oh, I see. Then you are looking for a special pony." She said, as she gave me directions to her house, "If Joy sent you to me, I know what you are wanting and I think I have one that you will really like. He is a very special pony. I sort of hate to sell him. If you could come by yourself, I could show you why."

I did not get the chance to go there alone as Eddie wanted to go with me. She was a little too far out for me to drive by myself. I called her and told her that both Eddie and I would be coming, asking her not to say anything about a special pony to him as I wanted to keep it from him.

We arrived at the large home, seeing a huge barn to the side as we drove up. The woman introduced herself as Amber and led us to the huge barn. She was an older woman with a wide ass that wiggled when she walked in front of us. There was something about her ass the way it wiggled from side to side that was so sexy to me. Then the thought of her taking a horse's cock sent shivers through me as my pussy grew damp as we entered the barn.

We walked up to a couple of stalls, her showing us two big horses as she chatted with Eddie. I noticed that they were all male horses and not a female in the bunch. I watched as she then led us to the smaller stall where she showed us a nice sized pony. He came to the gate as we approached.

"This is Alfie. He is a nice gentle pong, just right for young kids." She told Eddie as she winked at me, "He loves kids and is so gentle with them."

Eddie had to pee and asked her where a bathroom was as she showed him one at the other end of the big barn. He began walking towards the toilet as she opened the stall door.

"Come here, sweetie, before he gets back and I will show you just how special he is." She said as she took my arm, leading me inside the stall. "I think this is what you are really looking for, isn't it?"

Amber reached down and rubbed his cock sheath as I watched. The pony started to ease his huge red cock from its hidden home as she told me to come closer. I did as she asked and watched as she took his huge cockhead into her hands. That pony had a gigantic cock on him!

"He is very gentle and will make you a fine stud." She said as she let go of his cock, taking my hand and placing it on his big, red horse cock. "You can have him all by yourself. He knows what to do. See that bale of hay? That is what I lay on when I let him fuck me. There is no need for anyone else, just you and him."

His cock was so long and so hot as I felt it in my hands, before her telling me that I should let go of it if I didn't want Eddie to see me playing with it. I removed my hands as I saw his huge cock start to go back into its sheath. Then I saw Eddie as he started coming back towards us as I moved away from the pony.

"See how I have the bales of hay arranged? I have two on each side above the other so he can stand up on them with his front feet as he lowers his cock to the right angle for me. You will need to know how to do this."

"You need to talk to Joy, too. We have an all girls club that meets every weekend. I think you might like to join us one day soon." Amber told me, "I bring the horses and she brings the doggies, along with a few other women. No men allowed, just us girls. There are about 8 members and we all have such a good time with the animals and each other."

"Eddie, I think this one is the one we need, Amber said he is very gentle with the kids and we need that." I told him as he stood beside me. "Let's buy this one, OK?"

Eddie agreed and we went back to her home as he pad her for Alfie. Then was we made the arrangements to pick him up, she came close to me as Eddie went to the car. I felt her hand on my ass as she rubbed my cheeks. Pulling my waist to her a little as her body made contact with mine.

"Let me hear from you and let me know how you like him," she said as she rubbed my ass, "Also think about joining our little club. We would love to have you."

We got Alfie home the next day as we had to make him a stall. I wanted him to be comfortable and made sure he had several blankets and bales of hay in his new home. We even had running water piped to his stall to a watering trough. That was my idea, along with the blankets.

The next week after Alfie had gotten use to Eddie and I, it was time for me to see just how good he was. I went to the barn that morning after Eddie had left for work and met Alfie as I opened the stall door.

"Good morning, big boy. Mommy is here for you. You and I are going to have so much fun today." I told him as I reached down for his horse cock talking to him as I whispered to him, "Now, let Mommy see how big you are. Would you like to show me your big cock? Let Mommy see that lovely cock of yours."

As I began to slowly stroke it for him, it began to grow so long under my touch, the shaft so hot as I felt the heat in my hands as his huge, red cock slipped from beneath its sheath. It just kept growing and growing as I played with it. His horse cock must have been 2 feet long and so big around! I had both hands full of his huge cock as the slick prick of his was making my pussy drip with excitement. Could I take this massive cock in my tight pussy? Would he rip me open with that lovely horse cock? There was only one way to find out!

"My, you are big, aren't you?" I asked as I lowered my head to taste his he cock. I wanted it in me, even if he split me into with that lovely horse cock! "I want you to put this big thing in me. Would you like to slide this big cock to Mommy's little pussy? Lets see if it will fit."

I moved the hay bales into the position Amber had mentioned to me as I took a blanket and placed it over the one where I was to lay. I stripped off my dress and panties as I sat on the hay, reaching for his horse cock as I took it in my hands. I was ready for his big cock as I played with that massive cock, it becoming so big again as I stroked it for him. I then led him astride the bale of hay and put his front hoofs on them as I slid under his belly.

As I slipped under him, I took his huge horse cock and began to rub it over my wet pussy lips, my hands around that massive shaft as my pussy grew wetter. I took the head and placed it to my pussy entrance as I felt his cock began to enter. He was spreading my pussy so wide as he began to ease it to my cock hungry cunt.

I could feel each inch of the monster cock as he slid it to me. I was in a world all of my own as I was loving that huge horse cock being fucked to my smaller cunt. His meat was so hot as that cock went back and forth as he began to thrust it to my burning pussy. I could feel his massive cock as he jammed it so hard up my cunt, making my entire body shiver as I began to cum with each deep thrust he was making. He had me so full of horse cock as I came, over and over again!

I could felt the long thick horse cock as it slammed to me, that hot horse meat really making my tight pussy shutter as I came. I looked down to see him pumping that huge cock to my small little pussy as his massive cock looked so fucking hot going in me! His big dick was so big and I was loving it!

He started to thrust it and held it deep in me, making me cum that much harder as I felt his massive cock start to throb deep inside my well fucked pussy. He was starting to cum! He was going to cum in my throbbing pussy! He was holding that huge cock to me as his cum began to spew, shooting its hot load of horse cum to my aching pussy. His cum was so hot as he flooded my womb, filling me all the way with that hot horse cum. As he exploded in me, his cum made me cry out as the hot jizz flooded my cunt. .

"YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK MOMMY! SHOOT THAT CUM TO ME!" I was saying as he kept pumping his hot cum to my throbbing pussy, "Oh, YES! FILL ME WITH THAT HOT CUM! FILL MY PUSSY WITH YOUR HORSE CUM!"

And fill me, he did! He must have shot over a gallon of hot horse cum to my aching cunt as it flowed out of me, around his huge cock buried so deep in my pussy. He just kept cumming in me, filling my pussy with that hot, horse cum. I had never been fucked or filled with cum like this. His cum was so hot to my pussy as it flooded every part of my well fucked pussy. He began to grow softer in me as I felt that huge cock start to shrink, my aching pussy so sore from the hard fucking he had given me.

As he began to take it out of my well fucked cunt, his hot cum was running down my pussy and covering my ass as it dribbled everywhere. His cum was covering the blanket I was on as it seeped from my cunt.

I was so exhausted after taking his huge cock that I did not know when he got off me. I must have dozed off for a minute or two until I sat up and then tried to stand. His hot cum was still flowing out of my cunt as it ran down both my legs as my wobbly knees lifted me back to reality.

I had just had the biggest cock of my life and had my pussy filled with so much cum. I had finally found out exactly what I had needed all these years, A Huge horse cock to satisfy my hot pussy.

That was last week and since then, I have all the doggie cock I want and visit Alfie a couple of times a week. I can not take too much of him as bad as I want that lovely horse cock as he makes my pussy so sore.

I have started taking Mick and Fabian in my ass as they both seem to like it. I am too tight for their "apple" knots and they seem to sense that and just give me a good old fashion, butt fucking. They are jealous of each other, each one wanting me to be their bitch. I still have to fuck them separately, between them and Alfie, I have all the cock I could ever want.

I called Joy and Amber, telling them all about it and asked Joy about the club Amber had mentioned and she invited me over. I told her that I would have to think about it and make sure I was free on the weekend they were going to meet. I am still thinking about the club, even though they told me that they would give the entertainment, I am still undecided . Do you think I should join their girls club?

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Let me start by saying that I really enjoyed writing this! This was written for my weird friends lol So you can thank them if you enjoyed this XD And they wanted different names, so instead of HOA characters I used what they suggested, so if you don't see a HOA name that's why! I think I changed all of them but I'm not for sure lol I really haven't decided if there will be more, that's why I left it with a question XD I'm still not taking requests so please stop asking for stuff! I write ****whatever comes to my mind, I fell that if someone wants me to write them something that I want live up to their expectations. So I no longer do requests! But if I ever do decided to take them I'll let you all know! So with that being said: Bye guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
